El Fin de una Era
by Maho Kyubey
Summary: Todo tiene un comienzo y un fin y lo que comenzó como el sueño de Naruto tiene fin a manos de quien menos se lo hubiera esperado. Pero no todo esto está perdido, cien años después la esperanza renace en quien menos se lo hubieran esperado y en compañía de quien menos se lo hubiera imaginado comienzan un viaja con la esperanza de restaurar el legado de los guerreros de las sombras.
1. Prologo

Hace mucho tiempo en lo que una vez fue un bosque frondoso existía una aldea ninja conocida como Konoha y en esa aldea existía un héroe y ese héroe se encarga de liderar la aldea y a los líderes se les suele llamar por un número, el número de líderes que son, el ultimo líder que tuvimos fue el séptimo y el nombre del séptimo líder era Naruto Uzumaki.

Y según cuenta su leyenda el trabajo muy duro para llegar a serlo y más aún para traer la paz entre las aldeas ninjas, si tan solo la paz hubiera durado.

Si bien el Hokage pudo acabar con la amenaza ninja y traer paz entre las aldeas hubo una amenaza con la que no conto…los civiles.

Los civiles y señores feudales fuera de las aldeas ninjas, celosos y temerosos de nuestro poder, a nuestras espaldas comenzaron a crear ejércitos con nuevas y poderosas armas capaces de acabar con nosotros e imitar nuestro poder.

Y un día sin previo aviso…atacaron.

Así fue como esta cruenta guerra comenzó…Una a una las aldeas fueron cayendo ante su poder y los bijus eliminados o esclavizados, sin embargo algunos grupos de ninjas pudieron escapar y formar grupos de resistencia incluido el Kazekage Gaara entre ellos. "Vive hoy, pelea mañana" no hay mejor frase para describir lo que fue necesario hacer para que los ninjas de las aldeas pudieran sobrevivir, pero sin hogar al cual regresar y cada centímetro de tierra siendo tomado por el ejército de los señores feudales ya no quedaba más remedio que tomar los nuevos y más desprotegidos terrenos por la fuerza, provocando más odio de parte de los feudales quienes se negaron a escuchar al séptimo o a cualquiera de los Kages dejando a la paz a través del dialogo o un acuerdo como una opción inalcanzable.

El séptimo Hokage murió en una batalla producto del cumplimiento del deber y como era costumbre de su…si se me permite decirlo, imprudente esposa, esta se lanzó a la batalla en un intento inútil por defenderlo sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos dejando a sus dos hijos huérfanos de padre y madre.

Por suerte para ellos fueron rápidamente acogidos por el resto de su familia y entrenados personalmente en las técnicas de los Hyugas por su tía Hanabi, siendo Himawari un prodigio desde el principio, sin embargo ni ella ni Boruto volvieron a ser los mismos tras lo ocurrido.

Sobre todo porque, debido a las nuevas reglas que el séptimo había implementado para hacer más llevaderos y fáciles los exámenes chunin con la intención de que los genin no salieran heridos, prácticamente ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para una verdadera guerra y muchos de ellos terminaron muertos…entre ellos Boruto.

Pronto todos los ninjas se vieron sumidos en la oscuridad, en una serie de guerras interminables contra los que antaño habían jurado proteger y servir y por lo que el séptimo tanto trabajo había quedado en el olvido, incluso la palabra "Hokage" que en otra época fue sinónimo de honor, amor y esperanza, fue perdiendo significado conforme la guerra avanzaba hasta quedar poco a poco en el olvido al igual que los sueños.

Y de la persona cuyo sueño un día fue ser Hokage… ya no quedaba más que un cascaron vacío que día a día se llenaba con tristeza y resentimiento mientras atendía a los heridos que dejaba esta guerra, después de todo desde el fallecimiento de su madre ella era la mejor ninja médico que quedaba en lo que una vez fue Konoha quien por cierto ahora era dirigida por su padre.

Quien después de perder a su esposa unos años atrás y ver como el dolor y rabia se apoderaban del corazón y mente de su hija, decidido a ayudarla y como parte de su deber como jefe contrajo nupcias nuevamente, esta vez con la actual líder del clan Hyuga Hanabi, con la que poco tiempo después concibió varios hijos, los cuales nacieron con un nuevo doujutsu… el" byaku sharingan"

o sharingan blanco, una combinación de ambos doujutsus que pronto desplazo al sharingan como el kekkei genkai dominante quedando este último en segundo plano y con el paso de los años el byakugan puro casi extinto, solo sobreviviendo la cepa de Himawari ya que era la única rama de este (sin contar el sharingan blanco) capaz de esconderse a simple vista.

Y así vivimos nosotros…o mejor dicho, los pocos que quedamos después de 100 años escondiéndonos entre las sombras, esperando por una oportunidad, por una luz de esperanza que nos permita resurgir de nuevo.


	2. El comienzo de la aventura

Han pasado 100 años desde que todo comenzó, ahora los ninjas prácticamente extintos vivimos entre los civiles ocultando nuestro poder y nuestro apellido o al menos intentamos disimularlos, ya que como era de esperarse uno de nosotros en un intento desesperado de sobrevivir y conservar algo de su historia y dignidad decidió traicionarnos y unirse al enemigo, dándole información que les permitió rastrearnos y bajar nuestro numero considerablemente…nunca nos esperamos eso de los Hyugas.

Gracias a ello los sobrevivientes de los otros dos dojutsus tuvieron que renunciar a su historia, nombre y apellido para poder ocultarse entre la sociedad, por suerte para nosotros algunos de ellos lograron infiltrarse en el mundo de la moda, las finanzas, el manga y algunos medios más para poder dar a sus descendientes alguna ventaja. En la moda para al menos poder infiltrar algo de la antigua vestimenta ninja y que estos tuvieran ropa apropiada para entrenar en caso de que surgiera un milagro y que pudieran luchar por lo que antaño fue suyo una vez más, en el manga para ocultar pistas y técnicas que les pudieran ser útiles algún día y en las finanzas para poder devolverles un poco del honor y orgullo olvidado, cosa que he de decir lograron muy bien.

Ahora los Uchiha y los portadores del Byaku sharingan tenemos nuevos apellidos y nuevos logos, los portadores del Byaku sharingan ahora son conocidos como Asakura y su logo es el loto azul, mientras que los Uchiha ahora tenemos de logo la pluma de un fénix y somos conocidos como los Uchiwa…Okey, lo admito, no fuimos muy discretos, pero los Uchiha siempre hemos sido orgullosos y testarudos y nada va a cambiar eso, ni siquiera un genocidio en masa.

Por eso aún seguimos aquí, a pesar de la traición, de la destrucción de nuestra historia, nuestro nombre y de todo en lo que alguna vez creímos en espera de un milagro.

* * *

¡Yatta!—exclama emocionada una joven rubia de ojos azules, de entre doce y trece años con el sharingan de un aspa activado mientras atrapa la última de las siete gallinas que se habían escapado del gallinero.—

¿Puedes usar el sharingan y lo usas para eso? —pregunta algo molesto un muchacho aproximadamente tres años mayor, del mismo color de ojos y cabello.—

No sé por qué te enojas niisan, además si no lo uso para atrapar a las gallinas y los otros animales del rancho ¿Para qué más me puede servir? —cuestiona con algo de curiosidad mientras sujeta a la gallina la rubia de cabello corto con dos pequeñas trenzas que sobresalían de su rostro hasta terminar un poco antes de su pecho. —

¡Se supone que somos Uchiha! ¡Un clan orgulloso y temido con uno de los mejores y más poderosos kekkei genkai, solo superado por el byaku sharingan! Y tu que en los tiempos de nuestros ancestros hubieras sido considerada un prodigio por despertar el sharingan desde temprana edad… ¡¿Lo usas para atrapar gallinas?! —exclama molesto e indignado el de ojos azules por la situación actual en la que se encuentran los ninjas de hoy en dia…y al parecer es el único.

Niisan, para empezar somos Uchiwa no Uchiha, además ¿Todavía crees que las historias de los mangas son verdad? Todo eso del sharinflan, los Uchiha y los kekkai no son más que cuentos inventados por un tipo que quería ganar dinero —dice entre molesta y preocupada la Uchiwa menor al ver la insistencia de su hermano por creer en algo que según lo que todo el mundo sabe no es real.—Además, ya estas grandes para creer en esas cosas niisan—menciona con algo de burla y una sonrisa igual, golpeando levemente a su hermano en el brazo con el codo para molestarlo.—

…—Internamente molesto, pero con una actitud de indiferencia decide vengarse de su hermana por el comentario, así que ante la mirada de confusión de esta decide retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo le da un leve empujón a su hermana haciendo que esta se callera sobre la gallina y esta comenzara a cacarear fuertemente.—

Ahí no…—dice levemente con el rostro azul del miedo y el pavor impreso en su voz y en su mirada, sabiendo lo que venía—¡Clock-a-clo-a-clock-a ! —se escucha retumbar el cacareo de varias gallinas a lo largo y ancho del lugar, antes de que las propietarias del sonido poco a poco comenzaran a aparecer y comenzaran a atacar a la Uchiwa menor— ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!¡Ayúdame niisan! —grita desesperada mientras es atacada por el furioso grupo de aves.—

…Adios —menciona con un tono y actitud indiferente antes de salir del lugar dejando a su hermana sola con las gallinas y esquivando a una rezagada que recién llegaba al momento de salir.—

Sera mejor que traiga algo para la cena o mi hermana me matara por dejarla sola con las gallinas —dice después de un rato de estar leyendo unos cuantos mangas sobre ninjas, o lo que él llamaba "su fuente de información" antes de cerrar el libro— iré a pescar.

¿Qué clase de caña e hilo debería llevar? —pregunta para sí mismo mientras observa las opciones que hay en el cobertizo antes de oír los gritos de su hermana desde la distancia— ¡No gallinitas! ¡Nooooo! — al momento de escuchar eso, toma una decisión y escoge una de las cañas junto con su equipo de pesca antes de marcharse— los más fuertes.

Dos horas después

Estos peces son demasiado pequeños, mi hermana nunca me perdonara a menos que le lleve aunque sea un pescado de buen tamaño —dice con su usual indiferencia, aunque internamente algo preocupado de lo que podría hacer su hermana si no le traía una buena cena.—

*Imaginación del Uchiwa*

Niisan como me dejaste sola con las gallinas y además me trajiste puros pescados pequeños como castigo voy a quemar todos tus mangas —menciona furiosa y con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras con una mano sostiene uno de sus mangas y con la otra un encendedor encendido, aun cubierta de plumas y marcas de arañazos y picotazos por doquier resultado de su batalla con las gallinas.—

*Fin de imaginación*

…Vamos peces piquen —dice al aire en todo de súplica y honestamente algo desesperado y preocupado por el bienestar de sus mangas mientras continua pescando.—

¡Cuidado abajo! —escucha el Uchiwa a lo lejos antes de observar una sombra sobre él y voltear a ver que la producía— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclama sobresaltado el joven rubio al ver a un bagre gigante a punto de aplastarlo, logrando saltar justo a tiempo para esquivar a semejante bestia solo por milímetros.—

Eres rápido, lograste esquivar mi pez —dice una joven pelinegra de largo cabello negro que se encontraba montada sobre el bagre antes de bajarse— pero aun así no te quedaras con él, ni con este ni con los otros dos que pesque—menciona de forma relajada y distraída la joven desnuda mientras comienza a arrastrar su pescado.—

¡Yo no quiero tu pescado! Espera dijiste que tienes tres iguales, crees que al menos podrías decirme ¿Donde los pescaste? —cuestiona esto último con algo de interés antes de regañarse mentalmente por eso, para posteriormente continuar con su interrogatorio—no importa, lo que quiero saber es ¡¿Por qué trataste de matarme con un bagre?!...y ¿Por qué estas desnuda? —pregunta furioso lo primero y aparentando indiferencia lo segundo, pero la mirada desviada y el sonrojo en un sus mejillas delataban la pena que sentía por ver desnuda a la joven apenas un año menor que el.—

Yo no trate de matarte con un bagre, trate de matarte con un pez gigante y no trataba de matarte, fue un accidente —menciona de manera relajada y con una sonrisa distraída antes de ponerse de manera pensativa— etto ¿Qué mas me preguntaste? ¿Qué donde lo pesque? Pues…creo que fue en lo profundo del lago o en la cima de la cascada, como pesque tres ya no me acuerdo donde pesque cada uno, pero de esos dos lugares saque los tres y déjame decirte que ahí había muuuuchos —dice esto último emocionada recordando la gran cantidad de peces que había, antes de ponerse en pose pensativa de nuevo— etto ¿Cuál era la última pregunta? ¿Qué por qué estoy desnuda? Eso es porque estaba pescando —responde con una enorme sonrisa— antes solía pescar usando mi cola como carnada, pero la perdí no recuerdo como, así que ahora me meto a los ríos y lagos para atrapar a los peses desde adentro, pero así es mejor porque escojo a los más grandes —menciona con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras le extiende la mano de forma amigable— Me llamo Son Boku ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

…Uchiwa Ren —responde de forma algo dudosa y con su usual indiferencia, sin saber exactamente que pensar de esa persona ya que por alguna razón algunas de las cosas que ella le había contado le resultaban extrañamente familiares, incluido su nombre, aunque no sabía de donde.—

Por cierto ¿Eres un chico o una chica? —pregunta la joven pelinegra con inocencia al rubio de ojos azules cuyo cabello estaba atado en una cola baja larga.—


End file.
